


The Hunter

by Aniby



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, hooker!Grimmjow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniby/pseuds/Aniby
Summary: Panthera, the hunter, they call him. The predator that nobody could tame, they say. And he himself firmly believed that. How wrong he was.





	The Hunter

Panthera, the hunter, they call him. The predator that nobody could tame, they say. And he himself firmly believed that. How wrong he was.

Grimmjow looked at the clock. Only five minutes until the next client. He still had to dry his hair. That was the only issue that he hated about his job. To shower every damn time. The stink of sweat isn´t sexy though. And to have the stink of several men sticking to himself, that was even for him too sickening.

He sat on the bed in the middle of the small room, when his face scrunched up in pain. Fuck, he overexerted himself on the last client. He always gave everything on the hunt. Nothing else they were for him. Prey. That was the appeal. When the prey came into his territory to play, to catch them, to have them on the hook, to consume, without consequences. Shit, he´d do that even without money. That was only a big bonus.

It knocked. The next round could start. But he decided to lower his limits this time. Otherwise he wouldn´t be fit for next night. The door opened and a guy with bright orange hair and a bitchface entered hesitantly. Grimmjow surveyed him from the button to the top. And threw his good intentions to the wind. He shouldn´t waste such a fine prey. By the look of its annoyed frown and pout, it wasn´t here voluntarily. Probably dragged along by friends, that was a common reason. Great. Prey that was hard to get was his favorite. 

Grimmjow jerked his head in the direction of the bed. “Sit.”

The prey looked bewildered. “What?”

“Sit”, he repeated. He knew that kind of clients. He had to handle them hard. Pun included.

It went to the bed slowly. Its pace revealed that it only did this reluctantly. Good.

When it sat, Grimmjow stalked in front of it. “Name?”

Fierce eyes met his ones. “Ichigo.” Ichigo? Like ‘strawberry’? Had to be a codename, a lot of clients chose one. He himself, too.

“Okay, strawberry…What do you want?” With that he put his knee between its legs und pressed it against its crotch.

It only glared crossly. “It isn´t ‘strawberry’, why does everybody think that? It´s ‘first protector’.

So maybe no codename. Grimmjow only smirked and bent down a little bit to whisper something in his prey´s ear. With that he was met by its shampoo´s odor. It smelled fruity, like…strawberry. What the fuck? Did it seriously use strawberry shampoo to emphasize its name? Now, that he thought about it…there was a fifteen printed on its t-shirt. The prey didn´t act like the narcissistic type. But maybe it was only into puns. If that was the case…

“Name´s Panthera. So here I am. What were your other two wishes?” It huffed. And if Grimmjow´s eyes doesn´t deceive him, it even blushed a little bit. Prudish it is. Well, in this case Grimmjow had to help along. “Let´s start with a kiss. If you don´t like it, you can return it.” He was pretty sure that he just looked really smug, because the prey stared at him very annoyed.

“I thought, I wasn´t allowed to kiss a…,” it hesitated, “…to kiss you.”

Grimmjow had to hold back an eye roll. Prostitute, whore, hooker, hustler. There were so many terms for his job and it didn´t have the nuts to speak out at least one of them. “Had someone watched too much ‘pretty woman’? Of course you are allowed to kiss me. You can have my whole body, if you want.” And if you pay, he added mentally. 

He slowly bent down again to catch the prey´s lips. It firstly hesitated, but then closed its eyes and rolled with it. Surprisingly it was a good kisser. Tasted like toothpaste. Grimmjow appreciated clients that make an effort. It could become really ugly if they give a shit on hygiene. 

The kiss was broken and Grimmjow grinned smugly. He was able to feel the prey´s state on his knee. And prey had definitely a hard-on. And its bedroom eyes gave away that it was absolutely swept up in the moment.

“I didn´t like it.”

Grimmjow´s grin was wiped away. “Your dick tells me otherwise, strawberry.”

It smirked. “I´d like to return it.” With that Grimmjow remembered his own words from before. Prey wants to play. It can have it.

“Sorry, I only issue vouchers. You can exchange it for something else.” It looked disappointed. The fuck? Did it come only for kisses? That´s not whores are for! Grimmjow got slowly impatient. He grabbed the prey by its shoulders and pushed it back on the bed. It made a startled noise and stared at him with wide eyes, like a deer in the spotlight, when Grimmjow fumbled around with its pants. He never was a friend of subtlety, so he wasted no time to free the prey from its clothes.

Grimmjow reached for his pocket to grab a rubber, without averting his eyes from his prey that stared back wary. He tore open the packaging with his teeth and fetched out the condom to roll it over the prey´s hard-on. Its mouth opened with it and it breathed labored. 

Let the games begin.

Grimmjow bent down again and murmured into its ear. “What do you want?” With that he repeated his question from the beginning that was unanswered until now. And it stayed that way, because the prey only pressed his lips to a thin line and played dead. It wanted to make it extra difficult. This couldn´t get better. 

Grimmjow bit it in the neck. Hard. Startled, it sucked in breath through the nose and made a pained noise in the throat. “What do you want?” he asked again.

“I…I don´t know”, it stammered.

This time Grimmjow couldn´t hold back an eye roll. Luckily, it wasn´t able to see it. How could someone be such a prude? ‘Suck me’ isn´t so hard to say. 

“I could use my mouth on you, you know? You want that, don´t you?” To give it a foretaste, he closed his hand around its cock and squeezed it hard. Apart from that he left it untouched. Prey had to ask after all. But it only nodded with tightly shut eyes. “No, I want to hear you say it, strawberry.”

Suddenly, it pushed him off, so that Grimmjow almost fell onto his ass. It stood up and hastily put on its clothes again. 

“Hey, what are you doing?”

It avoided his gaze, simply turned around and opened the door. “Sorry, I can´t do that.” Then it fucked off, like a dog with pinched tail.

“What the…” Grimmjow could only stare at the door with wide opened mouth. This had never happened before. Prey actually escaped. 

But slowly a menacing grin crept up his face again. Nobody could get away from his fangs so easily.


End file.
